


The Lines Between Evil

by Pebzii



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 (2019 remake)
Genre: Gen, I have no regrets, Multi, Other, This is for a stream, also wow how do you write irl people, lol have fun reading this nick, why did you guys let me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebzii/pseuds/Pebzii
Summary: Honestly, she was hoping for vampires.When young Savvy took a vacation to Raccoon City to celebrate the graduation of college, she found herself swept up in a mistake made by Umbrella. Teaming up with a group of survivors, she struggles to lead them onwards to salvation and freedom.





	The Lines Between Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of characters and a slight complication, this is the book's pilot.

Honestly, she was hoping for vampires. Vampires would've been so much easier to kill and so much more fun, but nope! Nope! She got stuck with zombie... thingies. I mean, they technically were zombies, but they weren't your traditional zombies that killed you slowly with a bite. No, they could bite you and you could live; that was the reassuring difference. The other difference that these zeds showed as compared to the ones you read in books? They mutated. There were some that didn't even come close to resembling people any more. Some that were so... hideous and adapted to the city, Savvy had to wonder if they were once human at all. She knew that whatever was affecting the poor people of Raccoon City was also affecting dogs. She always felt bad for killing dogs. Tried to kill them as quick as possible, she did, but sometimes they just wouldn't die. Eight bullets into one head... ugh. 

Speaking of bullets, Savvy was low on them. Adjusting the bullet proof vest that fit loosely - It was meant for a bigger person than herself - around her, she would twist her face back into a frown, gently taking in her hands the pistol she had acquired from the dead cop in a car quite a few blocks back. It had been forever since they had encountered any ammo, and it was getting ridiculously hard to keep the group safe. Sure, they were armed with melee weapons, but those only did so much. Andrew had already suffered the consequences of a mistake made by the whole group; they weren't watching each other's back. 

"Andy, how you holding up?" She grunted to the older man, watching him take a second to register he was actually being spoken to. He was rested against one of the many wrecked cars in the street; they had been making their way to the police department. Hopefully ammo would be there. For now, they were gonna have to maneuver the streets. A steady pace, they were keeping, even with the injured Andy. 

"I- uh... good..." He drawled, slowly. Too slowly. He looked distant, and from whatever little light she had to tell, pale. Rain slicked and weak looking, she felt bad for him. The wound he had taken was pretty bad; a harsh slash in his right side that dug deep into his flesh. There had been too much blood and too little light to tell if it had reached the bone or not, but the most the group could do was spray it with the antiseptic spray and sloppily tape a few bandages on. Letting her gaze shift to the bloodied cloth, Savvy frowned. They were gonna have to change that soon. They needed to get the poor fella outta the rain. If he wasn't running a fever from the wound, he probably was from hypothermia or something.

"We going to go yet?" Came the voice of Waffle, a spunky young dude. She didn't know their gender. Also didn't exactly care to ask. Rolling her shoulders back, the self-assigned leader would exhale, squinting up at the frigid rain that poured down onto the small group of survivors. Sheathing her weapon to her hip, she watched, idly, as the familiar, agile form of Nick slipped past the group, weaving his way to his brother and muttering something. 

"Yeah. We're going. Nick, y'know your job," She declared, earning a curt nod from the short guy as he moved to help Andy, who glared distastefully at him. She scoffed. Prideful, he was, but it wasn't her place to tell him to get help. If he needed it, they would know. Instead, she would glance at the quiet Mary, who scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground and turned to follow the leaving group. Tapping her fingers on the trunk of the car, Savvy would push onwards, carefully traversing her way between crashed cars, keeping herself alert for any complications in her group of survivors and any undead lurking ahead. Most were distracted with eating. Others were heading the same way they were; the police station. She found herself wondering just what awaited them at the original safe place. None of them had gone to the station when they were told to; that much was obvious, but was the station still untouched? She could only pray.

Placing your feet carefully was sometimes not enough in this world. You had to be looking at the ground to avoid it; crawling from beneath one of the cars with a groan was one of the rotting corpses of hunger, wrapping its hands around Savvy's ankle and trying to pull her towards its mouth. She let off a squeal of terror, instinctively trying to wrench her foot free, eyes wide. After just mere seconds of struggling, her mind finally kicked in and she swung the pistol forward, aiming the muzzle of it for the greyed head of the zombie, pulling the trigger once. It let off a groan of pain, loosening its grip enough for her to tear herself free and stumble back. It wasn't long before it was trying to lift its head again, attempting to rise to its feet before a bat came down on its head. Stunned, it laid there, taking yet another few hits to the head. It was disgusting just how soft the skull had grown... and the smell. Savvy covered her nose with her arm, trying not to gag as she swayed, looking at the owner of the bat. 

"Thanks..." She exhaled as she looked at Mary, who had a wide eye, her breath coming out in shakey pants. Savvy eased herself forward, resting a hand on the other's shoulder and giving her a concerned look, only to be waved away. She nodded in understanding, lifting her head high and looking back at the group. Andy was now using Nick as a mild support, and even if it was dark out, she could tell he wasn't too happy about it. Nick didn't seem to care at all, more focused on what had just happened at the front of the group, and Waffle was on high alert, their gaze set dead ahead and on the sight of a building just up the street. 

"We're a lot closer than I thought we were," They noted, and Savvy spun on her toe, looking at the old art museum that served as a police department. Just a few more blocks, she estimated. A few more blocks and they would be in somewhat safer territory. At least she hoped. 

Taking a final glance around at her group, she would give a curt nod to them, and continue leading them onwards, a slight limp in her once smooth and prideful gait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow that was really short but I'm trying my best ok. It's been forever since I've actually tried with a fanfic.


End file.
